


where the heart is

by rilarilarin



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilarilarin/pseuds/rilarilarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>home is where the heart is - for tora and saga, it's each other.</p><p>(a collection of ficlets on their lives together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've had several ideas that work as short scenes and decided to turn them into a collection of ficlets. some ideas also came up while chatting with my partner in crime on this cruise ship, kurisu ♡

 "I’m home!"

Saga steps into the apartment, biting back a sigh of disappointment at the lack of a response. Tora probably isn’t home, he thinks, setting down his bags and bass. It’d have been nice to see him again after a couple of weeks of not being home. Well, technically he lives alone not so far away, but Tora’s apartment was nearer, and, well - he’s really, really missed his boyfriend.

And then the bathroom door slams open and Saga jumps back, nearly knocking into his bass - only to see Tora stumble out. A rather wet, and quite gloriously naked Tora. Well, he would be, under the precariously draped towel.

Saga laughs in delight, and practically flings himself over.

"Welcome back," Tora chuckles, his voice low and amused in Saga’s ear. "I missed you too."

"Mmm. Missed you. Glad to see you like this," Saga smirks, and steps away. "Oops, now my clothes are wet too. And oh, your _hair_!"

"What about my hair?" Tora frowns, reaching up to touch it.

Saga runs a hand through Tora’s hair, laughing at the suds caught in them. "There’s still shampoo in it!"

"Yes, well. I missed you," Tora mutters, looking vaguely embarrassed. "Figured you wouldn't like to be kept waiting either."

"You thought right!" Saga grins, reaching to pull off the towel.

Tora blinks, glancing down, and back at Saga, shaking his head with a laugh. "You’re so greedy."

Saga sticks his tongue out at Tora, cheerfully removing his shirt. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while, have I? And you didn’t come to the show after all. I meant it when I said I missed you. _All_ of you."

However, Tora gently grasps his wrist when he prepares to move his hand further downwards, shaking his head with a smile. It’s the kind of smile that sends shivers of longing down Saga’s spine.

"First, we’re going to have a nice bath together. Then we’ll have dinner together. And then we’ll catch up with each other in every way. Clothes are optional. Sounds good?" Tora rasps, entwining their fingers.

"I like it," Saga agrees softly, nodding. Tora isn’t this assertive quite this often, and Saga adores him like this.

"Good," Tora murmurs, and draws Saga into a slow, deep kiss, opening up an even deeper abyss of arousal and yearning.

He’ll be patient, though. They have got lots of time together now, and always. Saga couldn't be happier to be home.


	2. insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [these](https://twitter.com/itsmisho_o/status/722023777765167104) [tweets](https://twitter.com/itsmisho_o/status/722024979789848576)! Set on the day of the instore/a9 channel!

It’s not immediately obvious - or obvious at all, honestly - that Saga isn’t all that happy. But, well, Tora is Saga’s boyfriend for a reason. He knows. He holds Saga’s hand loosely as they are in the bus from the store to the studio, all too aware of a lack of response from Saga, the way he’s staring out of the window, the tension in his shoulders.

“Saga? Do you want to talk?” Tora asks, voice low so no one can hear.

“Mm? Nothing’s wrong,” Saga murmurs, head bowed.

He starts to pull his hand away, but then Tora lightly grasps his hand, drawing strokes across the back of Saga’s palm on a whim. Saga is startled, then, looking at him.

“Tora, that tickles!” Saga giggles, and Tora’s heart leaps to see his reaction.

“Hmm, guess what I’m writing, then,” Tora says lightly, writing the strokes more deliberately now, looking at Saga in the eye.

“W-wait, I don’t...” Saga trails off, colour rising in his cheeks. “Oh. I love you?”

“That’s right. I love you,” Tora breathes, squeezing Saga’s hand.

Saga only blushes more, his smile shy and sweet. “I love you too, silly,” he says, but to Tora’s relief, he is noticeably much more relaxed after that, leaning towards him with a little smile on his lips.

There’s no need for further words then. The subsequent special “A9 Channel” broadcast goes even better than anyone could have imagined. There’s much laughter between the five of them, joking with each other and chatting easily in front of the camera, and of course, embarrassment at the stuff they say or are supposedly revealed about them.

It’s also immensely satisfying not to be the one punished at the end (the dubious honour of which goes to Hiroto). They end the broadcast on a high note, and are still laughing about it after it ends.

Despite all that, Tora doesn’t forget about Saga’s earlier unhappiness. It’s after they’re all done, when they’re home together and resting on their couch (Tora asked Saga if he’d like to come over that night, and Saga agreed with a smile that still, after so many years, made Tora’s heart skip a beat), that Tora finally asks Saga about that again.

Saga's face goes red again, looking down at his lap. “A-ah… Really, it wasn’t much.”

“Well, if it made you that upset...” Tora frowns, and squeezes Saga’s hand lightly. ”Are you sure? You can tell me anything, dear.”

Saga bites his lip, and then mumbles, “Igotjealous.”

“You… you got jealous?” Tora says slowly, nonplussed. “Of what? Who?”

“Ahh… This really is pretty dumb...” Saga mutters, and continues, looking up at Tora. “W-when you said that you felt secure with Nao and Hiroto beside you...”

Tora remembers then, Saga’s comment after he said that. “Did you really think that you weren’t… good enough?”

Saga nods, and gives a soft, awkward laugh. “I told you it’s stupid. I know I - I, well, I must be… right? Good enough for you, I mean, I...”

Tora turns fully to Saga, grasping both his hands and squeezing them. “It’s not stupid. Saga, you’ve always been more than... good enough. Believe me, you’re amazing. You’re so much more than just good enough. I think… I think I’m so  _ lucky _ to be with you.”

“That makes us both then, huh?” Saga says softly. “Tora, just… look at you. I’m the lucky one here, I think. You make me feel really happy and safe. I wondered then if… I make you feel the same. I like being on stage, on the same side, with you. Even though the stage arrangement has us apart now... I like it best when we are together, you know?”

“Maybe I just want to be the one protecting you, huh?“ Tora chuckles, and leans over to kiss Saga’s forehead, brushing away his hair with his hand. “Of course you make me happy. It was a joke. There’s no one I feel happier with than you. I also like being on the left side of the stage with you most. It's where I belong.”

Saga relaxes against him, a small smile forming on his lips. “Me too.” Then, he continues, “You know… even though we’re both in our thirties, even though we’ve been together for a long time... I’m still worrying about something like this. Are you sure that’s not stupid? Am I just really childish?”

Tora shakes his head at that. “I guess we all feel doubt no matter how old we are. Sometimes we just feel like this, huh? But I’m glad we have each other for these days.”

He pulls Saga in closer, and smiles against his lips as Saga kisses him gently. Then Saga pulls back a bit, murmuring, “So that question - the one about the smells. You don’t just want sex, right?”

Tora can’t help but smile at that, and leans down, pressing a quick kiss to the hollow of Saga’s throat. “Well, our schedule’s been really busy, and we haven’t had time together till now...” he says, and Saga shivers underneath him, letting out a whimper. “No. It’s not all that I want. You, us together - that’s what I want.“

“Mm, yeah, I’m really happy like this,” Saga whispers. “And, um. You’re right.. We haven’t had time together till now, do you want..”   
  
“Ah, look who’s the horny one who with sex on his mind,” Tora teases, and Saga lightly punches his arm, giggling.

“You’re the same. Come on. Bedroom,” Saga says, starting to get up.

Tora grins, and sweeps Saga up in his arms instead. Saga lets out a surprised cry, and then dissolves into giggles. He’s laughing, still, as Tora kisses him, walking to the bedroom. By the time they do reach the bed, they’re a mess of laughter, collapsed together. They might not be perfect, but as Tora looks at Saga, the widest of smiles on his face as he looks back at him, he’s sure this is perfect enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i ever going to write smut? someday :'D


	3. unburdened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't done a short ficlet in a while, here's a quick fluffy one, as usual~

It feels a little odd, to so easily ask Tora for a favour. Saga finds the words slipping out of his mouth without a second thought, as Tora agrees without the slightest trace of hesitation. No complaint, nothing, just affirmation that he will do as Saga requests.

“That is – if you’re free, or -” Saga hurries to add, discomfited, and then Tora smiles at him, and puts a finger to his lips.

“I am. And I said I’d do it, so I will,” Tora says. “Remember? I told you that you can rely on me.”

Saga nods, lips slowly curving into a smile, and Tora’s hand slips down to squeeze his own, gently. Tora’s hands are always so warm and large, easily encompassing his slender fingers. They are like Tora’s own heart, Saga thinks. The biggest, warmest heart Saga knows, and he is so lucky to have it.

“It still feels a bit weird,” Saga admits, closing his eyes. “Doing everything on my own is still normal for me, but… but I’m glad you’re here with me. I’m happy. Thank you.”

Tora leans over, pressing a kiss to Saga’s mouth. Saga opens his eyes, gazing back at the hazel eyes he adores. Funny how love can change people. Of course, he had used to think it was bullshit, then a vague resignation and acceptance that the very nature of his career would make it impossible to find someone he loved, and then – of course the one he loves with all his heart would be someone who has, quite literally, been beside him all along.

Tora, helping him. Composing with him. Taking care of him. Letting him know that it’s _fine,_ that he isn’t alone, that it’s okay to let go and share one’s burdens, and rely on him – whether with work or other things. Loving him, unconditionally, despite all their struggles.

“Thank you,” Saga whispers, against warm lips he knows and loves, and means _I love you_.

“Don’t worry,” Tora murmurs back, and Saga knows it to mean, _I love you too._


End file.
